


For Always

by Queenvonkarma



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, i just really love shulk and fiora ok, mostly through Shulk and Fiora's PoVs, spoilers eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvonkarma/pseuds/Queenvonkarma
Summary: "I want you for always … days, years, eternities." -Franz SchubertSnapshots of Shulk, Fiora and friends growing up together, one day per year, eventually leading to romance.Format inspired by David Nicholls' One Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for SO long, and been working on chapters every now and then. So I decided it was time to actually make a start on posting this and do the opening chapter.   
> Thank you AzneraCarenza for proofreading!

Fiora watched from her window with wide eyes as an unusually dressed figure trudged through tranquil square. It was four o'clock in the morning, and there was something small clinging to his chest. Once the elderly man left her sight, she ran to where her brother was sleeping.  
"Dunban!" She cried as loudly as she could without fear of waking their father. "Dickson's home!"  
Dunban grunted and turned away from her without opening his eyes.  
"Good. Now go back to bed,"  
"He had a little boy or girl with him! Wearing a big coat!" The girl climbed over Dunban to face him, who opened one eye to look her up and down.  
"You've got your shoes on in my bed,"  
"I want to go see the child!" She raised her voice as she made her demand, fear of waking their parent gone.  
"Look- I'll take you later. Now sleep. Now’s not the time for little ones to be awake."  
Fiora giggled with glee and fluttered back to her own room, jumping into bed with a thud that made her father get out of bed, checking for burglars.

"He's caught a chill. I found him on Valak mountain." Dickson explained, as Dunban and Fiora looked at the blond head sticking out of a bundle of blankets and coats. Dickson leaned towards Dunban and spoke in a what he thought was a whisper, but was loud enough to fill the room, "There were others, all killed by the freezing cold. His folks died, but this little fella survived. He's a bona fide miracle."  
Dunban shifted from foot to foot, unsure if he should suggest that Dickson lower his voice or not. Fiora heard every word that was for her brother's ears only, and she suspected the boy, shaking like a frightened bunnit in the corner of Dickson's lab, had heard too.   
While Dickson continued to explain the boy's situation, she slipped her hand out of her brother's and sidled over to the boy.  
"Hello!" She offered, beaming back at the boy’s unshifting gaze . "I'm Fiora! What's your name?" She waited for a response, but got none.  
"He doesn't remember his name, and I couldn't find it out at all from any deceased’s belongings. I've called him Shulk." Dickson told her, before going back to telling Dunban his whole heroic story.  
"Shulk..." She tried the name out. "Suits you!" She hadn’t known anyone with that name before. Dickson must have picked it up on his travels. The blue eyes blinked back at her from under messy blond hair. "Can I join you? I'm warm, see?" She put her hot hand on Shulk's chubby cheek and felt it move to smile.

Climbing in to his blanket nest, she began telling him all the things she'd show him when he warmed up. She'd introduce him to all the little children in the colony, and her best friend Reyn would like him, and they could all be best friends together. Shulk listened to her every word, contributing mumbles of interest to her spiel.  
Eventually, Fiora ran out of things to say about her hometown, and realised that her eyelids had become heavy from lack of sleep the night before, a habit she'd gained while waiting for her father to come back from night shifts in the defence force.  
"I'm going to sleep now, Shulk." She leant her head heavily on his shoulder, closing her eyes as tightly as she could.  
"Okay, Fiora." Shulk whispered her name for the first time, resting his head against hers and looking blankly over at Dickson and Dunban until his own eyes closed.


End file.
